


Braiding Session

by Mothman_Ass



Series: Canon sucks so enjoy me rambling [3]
Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Genre: Abaran is mentioned, Brothers, Dark Power, Hair Braiding, Ngl they do be having a healthy sibling relationship tho, once - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 10:57:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothman_Ass/pseuds/Mothman_Ass
Relationships: Ootori Tsubasa & Original Male Character
Series: Canon sucks so enjoy me rambling [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547170
Kudos: 3





	Braiding Session

Tsubasa held thick black locks in his hands as he weaved them in an intricate pattern. Out and over and out and under and out and between. The hair felt like silk and shone like marble in sunlight and soon enough, he found himself just stroking a couple of locks instead of actually braiding the hair. 'So smooth...' he thought.

Minutes passed by before the teen was roused from his trance by the sound of his name.

"Tsubasa? Are you still with me?" Sahrim had softly asked. He kept his voice sweet and smooth as he spoke to him because he didn't want to scare Tsubasa. He turned his head to the side and looked at his younger brother, worry showing in his eyes.

Tsubasa glanced up at Sahrim without stopping what he was doing. "Hm? What is it?" He asked in an equally soft voice. He started braiding the hair again, but seemed not entirely too focused on the pattern.

"Just checking on you. How do you feel?"

"Hmm...i'm fine. Just..." Tsubasa trailed off as he stopped braiding again and began stroking a different section of hair. 

"Just what?"

"Do you ever...does the..." Tsubasa struggled with his words. He sighed deeply and spoke again. "The dark power, it... you haven't hurt... innocents? Right?" He stopped playing with Sahrim's hair and now looked him in the eye while playing with his own hair.

"No, of course not. Why?" Sahrim looked increasingly worried at his brother's words. His eyebrows were knit together and his lips were pulled down into a frown.

"I just didn't... I just wanted to know, is all. You know me, always nosy." Tsubasa gave a weak chuckle and looked out the window. Frost had started to form on the window, another reminder of how cold it was getting. He hopes Eagle is safe and warm.

Sahrim was quiet for a moment as he too looked out the window. He saw the sun setting and was reminded that he needed to go home soon. But not before he calms his brother's worries. "Yeah, you are nosy. But I know that's not the real reason. You're worried about hurting people, more importantly, your friends." After saying this, he had taken a handful of Tsubasa's hair and started to part and braid it slowly.

With nothing in his hands, Tsubasa began to clean his nails as he decided his next words.

Five minutes pass in silence as Sahrim braids Tsubasa's hair with the gentleness of a mother. Who taught him such gentleness? Tsubasa closes his eyes at the slight but comfortable tug on his hair, and leans forward a few inches. 

He doesn't deserve this. He doesn't deserve this godsend of a man he calls his brother. Why does he stay with him? He's engaged, and could be spending time with his fiancé, but chooses to stay here for a brother that doesn't deserve this attention at all. 

"Why do you stay by me? I don't deserve any of this." Tsubasa mumbled.

"You're my brother. Of course, I would stay by you when you go through life, man." Sahrim had stated matter-of-factly.

"But I wasn't there for when you were going through...this." The younger had gestured to his head.

"Because you didn't know how to be there for me, and that is perfectly fine. You never had any experience in it before, so how would you know how to help me?" 

Tsubasa looked towards the braid Sahrim was staring intently at. It seemed to be a standard braid with small shiny pearls worked in. He didn't even bother to question where he got them from.

"Don't ever assume you don't deserve anything. If it were up to me, I'd give you everything. Well not everything, but you know what I mean." 

Tsubasa hummed in acknowledgment. He looks back out the window and tried to see some early stars. Even with the kind words that his brother had said, he wasn't fully convinced.

"Also, " Sahrim added while taking gold thread from his pocket, "you won't really need to even touch your friends when the power gets... hungry, I guess you would call it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, yeah, you'll need a power source. I thought you already knew, but, it doesn't have to be a person that you take energy from. It doesn't even have to be a living thing," Sahrim paused and looked to the side, as if trying to remember something. "I think Dad used the backup generator one time, to restore energy. But I could be wrong."

"How often would I need to do that?" Tsubasa had turned his attention back to his brother who seemed to be mentally critiquing his work.

"That's dependent on you. You manage how much energy you use up the longer you have it. You can basically take energy from anything with energy. Just be mindful that the more power you have, the higher your chances are for overloads," Sahrim explained. He then smiled to himself, satisfied with his work. His mismatched eyes looked into Tsubasa's golden ones.

"You may not be able to see the pearls now, but when the power turns your hair black, they'll really pop out." Sahrim smiled brightly at him, his brightly proudly shown, and that smile seemed to make the air a few degrees warmer. Tsubasa smiled back at him, enjoying the warmth radiating from him. He laughed, he was so lucky and didn't deserve it in the slightest, didn't deserve such warmth and light. Not one bit. The younger of the two laughed harder to the point of a silent wheeze, while the other just watched lovingly.

Sahrim's braid went unfinished that night.


End file.
